


Broken

by Bunnywest



Series: Tumblr trash [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Injured Stiles, M/M, Stiles on painkillers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: Stiles might be injured, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to fool around with his hot husband. So why won't Peter just get with the program already?





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> *Not at all* inspired by having Mr Bunny's arm in a full cast for two weeks and him nearly taking me out more than once swinging that thing around....

“Come oooon, Peter. It’s my arm that hurts, not my dick. Can’t you blow me or something? It’s feels like forever since you touched me, it must be _weeks,_ ” Stiles whines, waving his cast around with wild abandon and coming dangerously close to smacking Peter in the head. Again.

Peter ducks out of the way, sighing inwardly. Stiles is clumsy at the best of times, and he can tell the next six weeks are going to be a challenge, to say the least. “Sweetheart, it hasn’t been _forever_. It’s barely been a few hours. I blew you in the shower, remember? That’s what led to...” he pats Stiles’s plastered left arm gently, “...all this.”

Stiles smiles dreamily. “Yeah, that’s right. Shower sex.” Peter can see that the painkillers are really kicking in right now. Stiles’s brow furrows. “I slipped.”

“Yes, baby. You slipped. Hit your head and broke your arm.”

Stiles’s frown deepens. “So does that mean you won’t blow me?”

Peter pets the back of his husband’s hand. “I promise I will later, sweetheart, if you feel up to it.”

“Why not now?” Stiles’s bottom lip quivers, and dear lord, it looks like he’s actually about to cry.

Peter leans in and kisses Stiles on the forehead in an effort to placate him, before whispering in his ear, “Maybe once we’re out of the emergency room, hmm? I think the doctors would appreciate it if we waited till you were discharged.”

Stiles blinks owlishly, and looks around, as if he’s forgotten they’re still in the ER. Maybe he has – pain medication has always hit him hard. “Oh. Um..?” he offers sheepishly when he catches the eye of the nurse who’s standing there listening to him ramble, obviously trying to hide her smile. He swings his plastered arm around and clips Peter across the back of the head. “Shit.” He tries to lean over and kiss the spot where he hit him, and somehow manages to hit himself in the head as well. “Shit. Ow. Fuck!”

Peter fights to hold back a laugh. Even though he’s a health hazard to those around him, Stiles really is adorable when he’s stoned. He debates filming this for later, and regretfully decides against it. He knows that if he ever showed anyone this, Stiles can be counted on to retaliate with the footage he got of Peter singing along to Shania Twain, belting out _Man, I feel like a Woman_  into a hairbrush that one time he thought he was home alone, and some things just aren’t worth the risk.

“Come on sweetheart, let’s get you signed out and I’ll take you home,” Peter says, helping Stiles stand.

“And then blowjobs?” Stiles eyes light up with anticipation.

Peter sighs fondly. “And then blowjobs.”

(There are no blowjobs. Stiles falls asleep in the car and doesn’t even stir when Peter carries him inside.)

 

 


End file.
